Stress
by Katheryn Mae
Summary: Cuddy is stressing over everything going on in the hospital and needs to relax. What I wish would happen in "5 to 9" ... Huddy. oneshot.


**AN: Sorry I haven't updated anything much, I've been sick and my dad took my laptop away (I'm not even supposed to be online now, except for schoolwork). Anyways, I watched the teaser of "5 to 9" and have followed any press for it closely. But, either way, this is my idea of what I would like to happen in the episode (even though I doubt it).**

**Story is dedicated to HughLisaForever, since she and I act completely crazy about Huddy and killing Lucas all the time on Facebook/Twitter.**

* * *

_Stress_

"Cuddy!" House stormed through the clinic and pushed open the door to her office. "I need to do ... Where are you?"

"Right here," Cuddy looked up from the couch, "What do you want?"

"Oh, pissy mood today, huh?" House began, "Get up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"Go away," Cuddy stood, hearing her microwave beep, "Unless you're going to be helpful. Right now, demanding insane procedures is not helpful." She sniffled and House froze, already about to leave.

"Are you crying over a hospital?" House looked at her, stunned.

"No," Cuddy lied, sniffing again, "Just stressed in general."

"Or you're stressed about the hospital and are deflecting so I will go away." House moved towards her, "It's a hospital Cuddy, stop crying over it."

"House," Cuddy looked up at him from the mug of tea that she held in her hand, "Get out of my office, shut up or find something appropriate to say."

"Okay, okay," House held up his hands in mock defeat. "It never works though, you're the only she-devil in this hospital that I can torment."

"How about you go torment your team and not your boss?" Cuddy snapped, her voice shaking, and House reached up, seeing tears in her eyes.

"If you're still crying over this hospital, stop. If you're crying about something else, then talk to me." House began awkwardly. Oh well, another step towards change and he glanced awkwardly as his hand, which was still resting on her cheek.

"Why do you think that I need to talk to you?" Cuddy asked, trying to ignore the obvious concern in his eyes.

"Because of you talk to Wilson, then he is obviously going to blab to me about it. And your lover boy isn't here so you can't talk to him either." House began, "Besides, there's no one else in the hospital you would be able to talk to."

"Shut up," Cuddy began, but she stopped, sniffing sadly, a few tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Okay, fine," House began, trying not to show his concern too much. "You can cry over your precious hospital, but I'm still waiting for you to talk."

"Shut up House," Cuddy looked at him, cracking a smile.

"Very funny." House nudged Cuddy towards the couch and she sank down on it, looking exhausted.

"Goodnight," Cuddy leaned her head onto House's shoulder, pretending to fall asleep.

"Don't go to sleep!" House cried, "You have a hospital to run!" He poked her in the side and Cuddy sat up, her face inches from his.

"Fine," she smirked, noticing how close they were sitting. "It's your loss," she leaned forwards, pecking him on the nose, before she went to move.

"What was that?" House was surprised, "Don't you have your own boyfriend to be kissing?"

"That wasn't a kiss," Cuddy smirked again, knowing full well that she was pissing House off. "I could show you what one is though, but then I might need to kill you."

"That works." House smiled, "I don't mind that, only because I know you'd never do it."

"Oh?" Cuddy sat down on the couch again, leaning forwards and pressing her lips against his gently.

House smiled against her lips, one hand inching towards her waist, and he pulled her closer. Wrapping an arm around her waist, House felt Cuddy begin to respond to the kiss more, and she wrapped her own arms around his neck.

"I love you," Cuddy whispered against his lips, her forehead resting against his chin. House nodded, not entirely sure how to react to the whole situation. Before he got the chance to speak, Cuddy's lips found his again, and they had their arms around each other.

"Lisa," an overly-joyful voice echoed throughout the room, before changing. "What the hell is going on?"

"Lucas..." House pulled back, seeing Cuddy's blush and the undone buttons on his shirt.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?!" Lucas cried, taking a step towards House.

He didn't respond, knowing that Cuddy was the one who had initiated both kisses.

"Well?" Lucas snapped, "I'm waiting for an answer."

House opened his mouth, ready to reply, but Lucas stepped closer to him, his eyes narrowed.

"Cat got your tongue?" Lucas snapped, "Well I'll give you something else to be shocked about." He balled his hand up and was ready to punch House square in the nose, but Cuddy grabbed his wrist.

"Get away from him." Cuddy snarled, her eyes narrowed.

"What the hell are you talking about Lisa?" Lucas pulled his arm out of her grasp easily, "House practically has his tongue down your throat and you don't care?"

"Actually, no, I don't." Cuddy snapped, seeing Lucas's jaw drop.

"Are you saying that you _want _him to be kissing you when you have me?" Lucas began muttering, his argument getting weaker.

"Yes." Cuddy replied, her face emotionless.

"Wh...what?" Lucas started at her. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"Yes, she is, now get out." House snapped, glaring at Lucas.

Lucas looked between Cuddy's emotionless expression and House's furious one, before stepping closer to Cuddy, looking into her eyes. "I hope he makes you as miserable as hell."

House stepped behind Cuddy, his eyes on the back of Lucas' head as he moved towards the door, giving Cuddy one last look, before slamming it behind him.

"I won't make you miserable, at least not as your friend." House held out the file that was still in his hand. "Now, seriously, sign the paper so I can get back to work."

"Okay," Cuddy rolled her eyes at him, scrawling her signature on the file, and she smiled, watching House head through the clinic a few seconds later.

* * *

**Reviews?**

**x**


End file.
